


Moment of Serenity

by writerdot



Series: Silver Linings [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you know is that right now feels damn good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Serenity

  


It’s so quiet that at any other time, it would have driven you crazy.

There’s been so much going on, too much limping around your hotel room in worry, too much time listening to him on the phone and not seeing him, hearing his raspy voice, listening to him tell you exactly how the chemo went that day and how he feels instead of observing the results for yourself. It had been too much of a risk for you to be with him during his treatment. You’d tried and discarded plans for disguises and ideas to pretend you’re some distant relative. In the end, you didn’t want to sit with him in the hospital and hit an odd chance that you lose him simply because some idiot PA recognized you. Three-times-a-day phone calls were what you had to settle for.

It was grueling, but you managed. All you know is that right now feels damn good.

He’s lying next to you, eyes closed, drifting, but apparently unable, or unwilling, to fall completely asleep yet. He looks…not quite himself. His color is still off from all the chemo, his hair has just barely started growing back. You know his body aches and he’s tired all the time.

Yet, you remember, keep remembering, actually, the moment he’d told you that his doctors think his prognosis is cautiously optimistic, and that is a lot better than you’d even dared to hope.

You take a deep breath and reach forward to hold the hand lying on the pillow between you.

He opens his eyes and smiles. “Okay?”

You nod and he winks at you weakly. You can’t help but laugh a little at him.

“Go to sleep, you dork.”

“’K. House?”

“Yeah?”

He breathes deep, already asleep.

That’s okay. You don't need him to say more.

You know you still have things you need to be cautious of. He’s got a check-up in two days, an appointment where you're certain  you will spend an interminable amount of time pacing around the room, wishing you could be with him.

You’re going to need a place to live and some kind of income. You have no idea how _that’s_ going to work.

But he’s alive and next to you, and you’re beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, you’re both going to be all right.

End  



End file.
